1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, more particularly, to a method for controlling media feed in an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus, such as for example an ink jet printer, may include one or more media transport rolls that convey a sheet of print media to a particular location. In order for an image to be accurately reproduced on the sheet of print media, the imaging apparatus may attempt to provide precise registration between the image and the surface of the sheet of print media. For example, in one printing system, a rotary encoder is configured to generate an encoder signal indicating a detected position of a rotating element, e.g., media transport roller.
Precise registration of the sheet of print media prevents the appearance of defects (e.g., a band between two printed areas that is not present in the original image) caused by slight misalignment of the marking device, e.g., printhead, with respect to the corresponding area of the image receiving surface of the sheet of print media at the time of forming the reproduced image. Typically, there is a tradeoff between the precision at which a sheet of print media can be positioned relative to a desired location and the throughput, i.e., printing speed, of the imaging apparatus. For example, as the precision in the sheet placement improves, the throughput of the imaging apparatus may be reduced.